russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBCinema
''IBCinema'' '2016' February *''Sa Aking Puso'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel) (February 13) *''Your Place or Mine?'' (Andi Eigenmann, Bret Jackson, Andre Paras) (February 20) *''Stars Versus Me'' (Manolo Pedrosa, Maris Racal) (February 27) March *''Bang Bang Alley'' (Megan Young, Bela Padilla, Joel Torre, Art Acuña) (March 5) *''Ceberus'' (Abra, Sofia Andres, Loonie, Ron Henley) (March 12) *''Hari ng Tondo'' (Robert Arevalo, Cris Villonco, Rafa Siguion-Reyna, Aiza Seguerra, Eric Quizon) (March 19) Holy Week *''Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita'' (Sharon Cuneta and Christopher de Leon) (March 24) *''Abandonada'' (Maricel Soriano, Edu Manzano, Angelu de Leon, Jay Manalo) (March 25) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann and Jake Cuenca) (March 26) April *''Diwata'' (Abra, Bela Padilla) (April 2) *''Dobol Trobol: Lets Get Redi 2 Rambol!'' (Dolphy, Vic Sotto) (April 9) *''Binhi: The Seed'' (Mercedes Cabral, Joem Bascon) (April 16) *''Waves'' (Baron Geisler, Ilona Struzik) (April 23) *''Wanted Perfect: Stepmother'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Kira Balinger, Lance Lucido) (April 30) May *''Habang Kapiling Ka'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel) (May 7) *''Magtiwala Ka: A Super Typhoon Yolanda Story'' (Kevin Mercado, Keanna Reeves, Andrea del Rosario) (May 14) *''Menor de Edad'' (Meg Imperial) (May 21) *''Everything Takes Time'' (Dominic Roque, Hazel Faith dela Cruz) (May 28) June *''Bad Romance'' (Janelle Manahan, Mercedes Cabral, Aiza Seguerra, Rey PJ Abellana, Archie Alemania, Jayson Gainza, Ogie Diaz, Raul Morit, Flor Salanga, Karen Gallman, Francis Lopez) (June 4) *''Bayang Magiliw'' (Wendell Ramos, Giselle Tongi, Arnold Reyes, Jackie Lou Blanco, Lloyd Samartino, Racquel Villavicencio, Althea Vega, Sue Prado, Princess Manzon, Rob Sy, Benjie Felipe, Tony Mabesa, Dax Alejandro, Jess Evardone, Ellen Adarna) (June 11) *''Magic Treasure'' (Charee Pineda, Kobe Paras, Joseph Andre Garcia and Francis Magundayao) (June 18) *''Moron 5.2: The Transformation'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, John Lapus) (June 25) July *''Felix Manalo'' (Dennis Trillo, Bela Padilla) (July 2) *''My Holding Out Hope to You'' (Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel) (July 9) *''Maria Labo'' (Kate Brios, Jestoni Alarcon, Sam Pinto, Dennis Padilla, Mon Confiado) (July 16) *''ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie'' (Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon, Meg Imperial) (July 23) *''T.O.D.A.S. The Movie'' (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel) (July 30) August *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda, Luis Manzano, Gloria Romero, Candy Pangilinan, Sam Pinto, Tom Rodriguez, DJ Durano) (August 6) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (August 13) *''Your Place or Mine?'' (Andi Eigenmann, Bret Jackson, Andre Paras) (August 20) *''Lumayo Ka Nga Sa Akin'' (Cristine Reyes, Maricel Soriano, Herbert Bautista, Antoinette Taus, Paolo Ballesteros, Jason Gainza, Candy Pangilinan, Benjie Paras and Shy Carlos) (August 27) September *''Teniente Gimo'' (John Regala, Suzelle Ranillo, Julio Diaz, Eliza Pineda, Mon Confiado, Joshua Dionisio, Kate Brios) (September 3) *''Trophy Wife'' (Cristine Reyes, Derek Ramsay, Heart Evangelista, John Estrada) (September 10) *''Tragic Theater'' (Andi Eigenmann, John Estrada, Christopher de Leon) (September 17) *''Hollow Men'' (Baron Geisler, Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel) (September 24) October (October Shocker) *''Shake, Rattle & Roll XV'' (Dennis Trillo, Lovi Poe, Melisa Cantiveros, JC de Vera, Carla Abellana, Erich Gonzales, Matteo Guidicelli, John Lapus) (October 1) *''Angela Markado'' (Andi Eigenmann, Paolo Contis, Polo Ravales, Epy Quizon) (October 8) *''Elemento'' (Cristine Reyes, Jake Cuenca, Albert Silos, Elizabeth Oropesa, Cholo Barretto) (October 15) *''Wang Fam'' (Pokwang, Benjie Paras, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras) (October 22) *''Haunted Mansion'' (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce) (October 29) November *''Pera o Para (Not da TV)'' (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (November 5) *''Lumayo Ka Nga Sa Akin'' (Cristine Reyes, Maricel Soriano, Herbert Bautista, Antoinette Taus, Paolo Ballesteros, Jason Gainza, Candy Pangilinan, Benjie Paras and Shy Carlos) (November 12) *''Gabriel (Ito ang Kuwento Ko)'' (Joyce Ching, Marife Necesito, Lester Lucas, Joana Marie Tan, John Relucio, Simon Ibarra) (November 19) *''Love of All Time'' (Gabbi Garcia, Paulo Angeles) (November 26) December *''My Little Bossings'' (Vic Sotto, Kris Aquino, Ryzza Mae Dizon, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) (December 10) *''Smile 4 Me'' (Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) (December 17) *''WalangForever'' (Jennylyn Mercado, Jericho Rosales) (December 24) '2017' January *''Felix Manalo'' (Dennis Trillo, Bela Padilla) (January 7) *''Seduction'' (Richard Gutierrez, Soleen Heussaff, Sarah Lahbati) (January 14) *''#EwanKoSau Saranghaeyo'' (Barbie Forteza, Francis Magundayao, Elisse Joson, Jon Lucas, Isabelle Mauricio) (January 21) *''Resureksyon'' (Paulo Avelino, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Isabelle Daza) (January 28) February *''Girlfriend for Hire'' (Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras) (February 4) *''Love Is Blind'' (Derek Ramsay, Solenn Heussaff, Kiray Celis, Kean Cipriano) (February 11) *''This Time'' (James Reid, Nadine Lustre) (February 18) *''Ang Sugarol'' (Flora Gasser, Jennifer Dabu, Salvador Arguelles, Roden Araneta) (February 25) March *''Araw Gabi'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel)(March 4) *''A Lotto Like Love'' (Isabelle de Leon, Martin Escudero) (March 11) *''I Love You, Pare Ko'' (Rocco Nacino, Rodjun Cruz, Arnell Ignacio, Tita Swarding) (March 18) *''Camp Sawi'' (Arci Muñoz, Andi Eigenmann, Bela Padilla, Yassi Pressman. Kim Molina, Sam Milby) (March 25) April (for Holy Week) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos, Sarah Geronimo) (April 13) *''Trophy Wife'' (Cristine Reyes, Derek Ramsay, Heart Evangelista, John Estrada) (April 14) *''Felix Manalo'' (Dennis Trillo, Bela Padilla) (April 15) April (Anne Curtis) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano) (April 1) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay, Andi Eigenmann) (April 8) *''The Gifted'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Sam Milby) (April 22) *''Bakit Lahat ng Gwapo may Boyfriend?'' (Anne Curtis, Dennis Trillo, Paolo Ballesteros) (April 29) May *''Pare Mahal Mo Raw Ako'' (Edgar Allan Guzman, Michael Pangilinan, Nora Aunor) (May 6) *''Instant Mommy'' (Eugene Domingo) (May 13) *''Working Beks'' (John Lapus, TJ Trinidad, Joey Paras, Edgar Allan Guzman, Prince Stefan, Marlon Rivera) (May 20) *''Campus Boys'' (Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Jerome Ponce) (May 27) June *''Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure)'' (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) (June 3) *''Pisay'' (Starring: Elijah Castillo, Gammy Lopez, Carl John Barrameda, EJ Jallarina, Alfred Labatos, Annicka Dolonius, Jonathan Neri, Shayne Fajutagana, directed by Auraeus Solito) (June 10) *''Senior Year'' (Starring: Rogel Adriano, Sheila Marie Bulanhagui, Franzes Bunda, Nikita Conwi, Rossanne de Boda, Mary Amyrose Lojo, Daniel Lumain, Eric Marquez, Daniel Clavecilla Medrana, Celina Peñaflorida, directed by Jerrold Tarog) (June 17) *''ABNKKBSNPLAko: The Movie'' (Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon, Meg Imperial) (June 24) July (IBCinema presents Cinemalaya) *''Ang Bagong Pamilya Ni Ponching'' (Janus del Prado, Ketchup Eusebio, Odette Khan, Lollie Mara, Jojo Alejar, Joyce Burton-Titular, Jackie Lou Blanco, Alibreza Libre, Phynne Barnett, Richard Manabat, Mimi Juareza, Sam Thurman, Ria Garcia, Joanna Bago, Manuel Velasco, Ricky Sanchez) (July 1) *''I America'' (Bela Padilla, Rob Rownd, Matt Evans, Thou Reyes, Sheena Ramos, Joe Vargas, Raflesia Bravo, Julz Savard, Lui Manansala, Elizabeth Oropesa, Kate Bautista, Rhyzza Kafilas) (July 8) *''Dagsin'' (Tommy Abuel, Lotlot de Leon, Benjamin Alves, Janine Gutierrez, Alex Diaz, Sue Prado, Marita Zobel, Rolando Inocencio, Yoshihiko Hara, Arpee Bautista) (July 15) *''Hiblang Abo'' (Lou Veloso, Jun Urbano, Leo Rialp, Nanding Josef, Matt Daclan, Lui Manansala, Flor Salanga, Cherry Malvar, Angela Cortez, Mike Liwag, Rommel Luna, Rener Concepcion, Anna Luna) (July 22) *''Kusina'' (Judy Ann Santos, Gloria Sevilla, Joem Bascon, Luis Alandy, Elora Españo, Mike Liwag, Bong Cabrera, Karen Gaerlan, Jane Biton, Isha Salic, Trina Legaspi, Lala Padilla, Czarina Yecla, Princess Ortiz) (July 29) August (Nora Aunor) *''Thy Womb'' (August 5) *''Dementia'' (August 12) *''Taklub'' (August 19) *''Kabisera'' (August 26) September *''The Escort'' (Derek Ramsay, Lovi Poe, Christopher de Leon, Jean Garcia) (September 2) *''Mano Po 7: Tsinoy'' (Richard Yap, Jean Garcia, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Enchong Dee, Jessy Mendiola, Jake Cuenca, Kean Cipriano, Jana Agoncillo) (September 9) *''Ang Babae sa Septic Tank 2: ForeverisNotEnough'' (Eugene Domingo, Jericho Rosales, Kean Cipriano, Cai Cortez, Khalil Ramos and Joel Torre) (September 16) *''The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story'' (Cherryz Mendoza) (September 23) *''Happy Break Up The Movie'' (Donnalyn Bartolome, Paul Salas) (September 30) October *''Tandem'' (JM de Guzman, Nico Antonio) (October 7) *''Darkroom'' (Ella Cruz, Bret Jackson, AJ Muhlach, Donnalyn Bartolome, Andrew Muhlach, Rose Van Ginkel, Caleb Santos, Samantha Capulong, Jack Reid) (October 14) *''Seklusyon'' (Ronnie Alonte, Rhed Bustamante, Phoebe Walker, Neil Ryan Sese, Lou Veloso, and Dominic Roque) (October 21) *''Pwera Usog'' (Devon Seron, Joseph Marco, Sofia Andres, Aiko Melendez, Albie Casiño) (October 28) November *''Swipe'' (Mercedes Cabral, Meg Imperial, Alex Medina, Luis Alandy, Gabby Eigenmann, Maria Isabel Lopez) (November 4) *''Voltes Kidz'' (Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle) (November 11) *''Ang Manananggal sa Unit 23B'' (Ryza Cenon, Martin del Rosario, Cholo Barretto, and Vangie Labalan) (November 18) *''Biktemang Biktima'' (Abra, Coleen Garcia) (November 25) December *''Tatlong Bibe'' (Lyca Gairanod, Marco Masa, Raikko Mateo, Dionisia Pacquiao) (December 2) *''For All of My Life'' (Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga) (December 9) *''1st Sem'' (Lotlot de Leon, Darwin Yu, Miguel Bagtas, Alan Paule) (December 16) *''Hiwaga: Ang Paglalakbay sa Liwanag ng Buhay'' (John McEarl. Anne Catherine Cubelo, Jiane Abalos, Michaella Torres) (December 23) *''Hermano Puli (Ang Hapis at Himagsik ni Apolinario Dela Cruz)'' (Aljur Abrenica, Alessandra De Rossi) (December 30) '2018' January *''Ang Pagsanib Kay Leah Dela Cruz'' (Sarah Lahbati, Shy Carlos) (January 6) *''Kung Sakali Man'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Erich Gonzales) (January 13) *''Follow My Rainbow'' (Kobe Paras and Via Saroca) (January 20) *''Moonlight Over Baler'' (Elizabeth Oropesa, Vin Abrenica, Ellen Adarna, Sophie Albert) (Janaury 27) February *''For All of My Life'' (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) (February 3) *''If I Just Believed'' (Sue Ramirez and Arjo Atayde) (February 10) *''Have You Ever Been in Love'' (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (February 17) *''Kita Kita'' (Alessandra de Rossi, Empoy Marquez) (February 24) March (IBCinema presents Cinemalaya) *''Baconaua'' (Elora Españo, Therese Malvar, JM Salvado, Bembol Roco) (March 3) *''Kiko Boksingero'' (Noel Comia, Jr., Yayo Aguila, Yul Servo) (March 10) *''Respeto'' (Abra, Dido de la Paz, Loonie) (March 17) *''Sa Gabing Nanahimik ang mga Kuliglig'' (Angel Aquino, Jake Macapagal) (March 24) *''Pamilya Ordinaryo'' (Ronwaldo Martin, Hasmine Killip, Maria Isabel Lopez, Sue Prado, Ruby Ruiz, Moira Lang, Karl Medina, Erlinda Villalobos, Domingo Cobarrubias, Paolo Rodriguez, John Bon Andrew Lentejas, John Vincent Servilla, Rian Magtaan, Myla Monido, Alora Sasam, Ruth Alferez) (March 29) *''I America'' (Bela Padilla, Rob Rownd, Matt Evans, Thou Reyes, Sheena Ramos, Joe Vargas, Raflesia Bravo, Julz Savard, Lui Manansala, Elizabeth Oropesa, Kate Bautista, Rhyzza Kafilas) (March 30) *''1st Ko si 3rd'' (Nova Villa, Freddie Webb, Dante Rivero) (March 31) Holy Week *''Taklub'' (Nora Aunor) (March 29) *''Ma' Rosa'' (Jaclyn Jose) (March 31) *''Ignacio de Loyola'' (Andreas Muñoz) (March 31) April *''I Love You To Death'' (Kiray Celis, Enchong Dee) (April 7) *''Sakaling Hindi Makarating'' (Alessandra de Rossi, Therese Malvar, Leslie Lina, Pepe Herrera, JC Santos) (April 14) *''Upline Downline'' (Matt Evans, Ritz Azul, Alex Castro) (April 21) *''Mahal Naman Kita'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Dimples Romana, Kyline Alcantara) (April 28) May *''Instalado'' (McCoy de Leon, Junjun Quintana, Francis Magundayao) (May 5) *''My Candidate'' (Derek Ramsay, Shaina Magdayao) (May 12) *''What Home Feels Like'' (Bembol Roco, Irma Adlawan) (May 19) *''Sinandomeng'' (Sue Prado, Julio Diaz, Lou Veloso, Lui Quiambao) (May 26) June *''I'll Take Care of You'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel) (June 2) *''FanGirl FanBoy'' (Julian Trono, Ella Cruz) (June 9) *''DAD: Durugin ang Droga'' (Allen Dizon, Alma Concepcion, Efren Reyes, Jackie Aquino, Jeffrey Santos, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Sharmaine Suarez, Jeric Raval) (June 16) *''Pedicab'' (Bembol Roco, Cherry Pie Picache, Meryll Soriano) (June 23) *''Triptiko'' (Joseph Marco, Kylie Padilla, Kean Cipriano, Albie Casiño) (June 30) July *''100 Tula Para Kay Stella'' (Bela Padilla, JC Santos) (July 7) *''Paglipay'' (Garry Cabalic, Joan dela Cruz, Anna Luna) (July 14) *''That's My Goal'' (Denise Canlas, Francis Magundayao) (July 21) *''Ned's Project'' (Angeli Bayani, Max Eigenmann, Biboy Ramirez, Ana Abad-Santos) (July 28) August *''Ang Manananggal sa Unit 23B'' (Ryza Cenon, Martin del Rosario) (August 4) *''I Found My Heart in Santa Fe'' (Roxanne Barcelo, Will Devaughn) (August 11) *''You with Me'' (Devon Seron, Hyun Woo, Jin Ju-Hyeong) (August 18) *''Because of Love'' (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel) (August 25) September *''New Generation Heroes'' (Aiko Melendez, Anita Linda, Jao Mapa, Joyce Peñas) (September 1) *''Si Tokhang at ang Tropang Buang'' (Leo Martinez, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Dennis Padilla, Mon Confiado, K Brosas, Long Mejia, Erlinda Villalobos) (September 8) *''Bar Boys'' (Carlo Aquino, Rocco Nacino, Enzo Pineda, Kean Cipriano) (September 15) *''Just Say U Luv Me'' (Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante (Come What May), Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Zaijian Jaranilla (My Girl, My Woman, My Friend)) (September 22) *''Megomall'' (Abra, Eula Caballero) (September 29) October (Takot ng Bayan) *''Haunted Mansion'' (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce) (October 6) *''Pwera Usog'' (Devon Seron, Joseph Marco, Albie Casiño, Kiko Estrada, Sofia Andres, Eula Valdez, Aiko Melendez) (October 13) *''The Debutantes'' (Sue Ramirez, Miles Ocampo, Michelle Vito, Jane de Leon, Chanel Morales) (October 20) *''Spirit of the Glass 2: The Haunted'' (Cristine Reyes, Daniel Matsunaga, Maxine Medina, Benjamin Alves, Ashley Ortega, Enrico Cuenca, Janine Gutierrez) (October 27) November *''Mama's Girl'' (Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Jameson Blake and Sylvia Sanchez) (November 3) *''Aking Hiling'' (Francis Magundayao, Kaye Abad) (November 10) *''Meet Me in St. Gallen'' (Bela Padilla, Carlo Aquino) (November 17) *''My Fairy Tail Love Story'' (Janella Salvador, Elmo Magalona, Kiko Estrada) (November 24) December *''Intimate Woman'' (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) (December 1) *''Amalanhig: The Vampire Chronicles'' (Jerico Estregan, Sanya Lopez) (December 8) *''Batang Kid'' (Francyss Abuan, Donita Rose, Keempee de Leon) (December 15) *''Siphayo'' (Luis Alandy, Joem Bascon, Nathalie Hart) (December 22) *''Patay na si Hesus'' (Jaclyn Jose, Chai Fonacier, Melde Montañez, Vincent Viado) (December 29) '2019' January *''The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story'' (Cherryz Mendoza) (January 5) *''BuyBust'' (Anne Curtis) (January 12) *''One Hello'' (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (January 19) *''Here I Am Again'' (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (January 26) February (Janella Salvador Movie Collection) *''Haunted Mansion'' (February 2) *''Mano Po 7: Tsinoy'' (February 9) *''My Fairy Tail Love Story'' (February 16) *''So Connected'' (February 23) March * (March 6) * (March 13) * (March 20) * (March 27) April * (April 3) * (April 10) * (April 24) *'Holy Week': *''Iadya Mo Kami'' (Allen Dizon, Eddie Garcia, Aiko Melendez, Ricky Davao, Diana Zubiri) (April 18) *''Balatkayo'' (Aiko Melendez, Polo Ravales, Rico Barrera, Nathalie Hart, James Robert) (April 19) *''Pedro Calungsod: Batang Martir'' (Rocco Nacino) (April 20) May * (May 1) *''My 2 Mommies'' (Solenn Heussaff, Paolo Ballesteros, Maricel Soriano) (May 8) * (May 15) * (May 22) * (May 29) June *''Bagets'' (June 5) *''Estudyante Blues'' (June 12) *''Senior Year'' (June 26) July *''Puto'' (July 3) *''Michael and Madonna'' (July 10) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (July 17) *''Titser Titser I Love You'' (July 24) *''Bonifacio: Ang Unang Pangulo'' (July 31) August *''Amnesia Love'' (Paolo Ballesteros, Yam Concepcion) (August 7) *''Pablik Enemi 1 n 2: Aksidental Heroes'' (August 14) *''Signal Rock'' (Christian Bables) (August 21) *''Kahit Ayaw Mo Na'' (August 28) September *''Hulihin si Nardong Toothpick'' (Herbert Bautista) (September 4) *''Ang Pahina: Mga Kabanata ng Buhay'' (September 11) *''Bridesmaids'' (Charlene Gonzales, Ina Raymundo, Jennifer Sevilla, Jenny Syquia) (September 18) *''Pwera Usog'' (September 25) October *''Regal Shocker: The Movie'' (October 2) *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (October 9) *''Dilim'' (Kylie Padilla, Rayver Cruz, Ella Cruz) (October 30) November *''ProBoys'' (Beth Tamayo, Giselle Sanchez, Sharmaine Suarez) (November 6) *''Yamashita: The Tiger's Treasure'' (November 13) *''Abandonada'' (November 20) December *''Tupang Ligaw'' (Matteo Guidicelli) (December 18) *''You with Me'' (Devon Seron, Hyun Woo, Jin Ju-Hyeong) (December 25) '2020' January *''Tong-its'' (Anthony Alonzo, Roy Alvarez, Ramon Christopher, Janno Gibbs and Francis Magalona) (January 1) *''Paracale Gang'' (January 8) *''Ninja Kids'' (Herbert Bautista, J.C. Bonnin, Francis Magalona, Ramon Christopher, Keno, Ricky Rivero, Dennis da Silva) (January 22)